Hey There!
by Gentle Yuki
Summary: Josh is a thousand miles away but Drake still sings to him. Songfic type...thing based off Hey There, Delilah. Very Slash title worthy. DrakexJoshxDrake


**Title: Hey There  
Fandom: Drake & Josh  
Pairing: Josh and Drake  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. It would be cool if I did...but I don't. I make no profit either. It's kind of sad...  
Prompt: Plain White Ts - Hey there, Delilah  
Notes: this is SLASH. But really...it's just...fluffy and an odd sort of confession?**

**---------**

Josh was excited. It was the night of Drake's first real concert. Well, maybe not real. But there were going to be scouts and Drake _promised_ that he would talk to Josh before he went on stage. Plus, Drake would be getting paid! It had been a long time since Drake had been offered a paying gig.

Nearly jumping out of his skin at the sound of Drake's voice coming from the other side of the room, Josh jumped up, grabbing the phone, grinning like an idiot but not caring.

"Hello...?"

"Hey there, brotha!"

Drake's voice was enough to make Josh feel the need to sit down. The simple rush was something Josh had gotten used to. Living away for college had been tough on both of them. Still, between classes and studying and working, Josh still made time to talk to Drake.

"Hey, Drake... Are you nervous?"

Drake smiled on his end of the line, leaning back against the small table with bottles of water and other cheap snacks. While he might have been nervous during the sound check and even more so after he peeked out and saw all of the people sitting in the club, that was all gone as soon as he heard Josh's excited hello.

"Nah... Not really..." He half mumbled, shrugging and nodding to one of the girls that happened to walk by with a clipboard, his usual grin didn't last as long as usual. "What's it like up in New York?"

Josh sighed. Drake asked him that question everytime. "The same as always. Cold!"

Drake laughed even as the girl approached him.

"You need to get ready to go out and sing. Get you a drink. The curtain's going down now."

Nodding and sighing, Drake pushed some of the redish brown strands out of his face, grabbing his guitar by the neck as he stood. "Hey, Man...you still there?"

"Of course I am... Gotta go?"

Drake paused and Josh almost wondered if he had just been hung up on before he heard someone on the other end take a deep breath.

"No...hey...just listen. I'm gonna leave the phone on. Don't say anything...just in case the mic picks it up."

Josh laughed a bit but shrugged. It wasn't the first time Drake wanted him to listen to his opening song. He'd say bye away from the mic and then they'd hang up and Drake would call back once he was finished chatting up the girl of the night.

"Okay. You're gonna rock."

"Thanks, Man..."

Then Drake put the phone on speakerphone and carefully hooked it to his guitar strap. He gave the thumbs up to his bandmates while they all moved on the stage. The lights were bright just beyond those curtains. His heart started racing. Blood pumping through his entire body and making him feel hot. Tonight would be a good show.

Curtains raised and instantly the sounds of the crowd seemed to amplify themselves. He was far away from home. He was thousands of miles away from Josh. Still, deep down, he could imagine his brother. Phone clung to his ear as he listened. Black wavy hair framing his face just like always. Josh probably even went far enough to put on a nice shirt and pants, even though, he wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

Still, he'd look perfect. Sitting in that tiny apartment. Nothing in the entire city would shine as bright as Josh's smile right now.

"This first song is new! You guys are the first to hear it. I wrote it for someone very special..."

Josh grinned, laughing softly, barely audiable even over the speaker of the phone. Some new girl, probably.

Drake listened, smiling and grinning at everyone watching as his hand moved the pick over the guitar strings. His band picked up on the next eight count. Perfect. Drake loved this.

Taking a deep breath, Drake's lips parted. Suddenly the lights seemed to dim, though, it was only to him. He'd only been able to visit Josh once this year. Still, he remembered everything about that crappy apartment. _Don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely. Give this song another listen. Close your eyes..._

Drake smiled despite himself, eyes drifting closed as the music softened to his ears, fingers carressing the guitar almost out of pure memory. _Listen to my voice it's my disguise..._ It felt so natural. The soft weight of the phone against his chest as he strummed on. _I'm by your side..._

Josh's hand tightened on the phone. This was a new song. This must have been why Drake wanted him to listen. He wasn't nervous. Drake was probably planning on singing this song to that girl. Josh knew the time would come when Drake would find someone. He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

Drake grinned at the crowd, basking in the looks of several of the younger girls as he sang. _I know times are getting hard but just believe me. Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good._ Surely they wanted to be the one he was singing to. _We'll have the life we knew we would..._ The person the song was meant for was listening. _My word is good..._ Drake had made sure of that.

Trying not to let it all get to him, Josh just listened. Drake sounded serious. Like...there was no way Drake would get this serious when not too long ago he was saying how would probably never fall in love at the rate he was going.

Still, something about the words struck Josh in a way he'd never be able to admit. Not to himself. Not to his CD player that had Drake's CD set on repeat in. Not even to his fish. They'd never tell.

Still...Josh could pretend...until the song was over.

Drake swayed subtly to the music, his hips moving back and forth while he told his story through music. _I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all..._ Drake opened his eyes, staring out at the crowd. Almost searching. Searching for the one person he wouldn't be seeing. _...Even more in love with me you'd fall...we'd have it all..._

Josh smiled almost bitterly. Sheesh. If this girl didn't love Drake back... She was just stupid. Sure, Drake had never really been known for picking girls for their brains...but. Drake was awesome. Here he was. Pouring his heart out in a song.

If that didn't make a girl melt...then Josh was...well...less than a girl.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far._

Drake was in a long distance relationship...that was odd.

_But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

Josh grinned, leaning back against the couch. He remembered the one time Drake had saved up enough to come and see him. He tried to walk from the airport to his apartment. How stupid was that?

_Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of the have ever felt this way..._

Friends... Why hadn't Drake told Josh! Josh would never laugh about Drake being in love. Who would laugh at Drake?

Drake's voice softened, eyes reclosing. _I can promise you that by the we get through the world will never ever be the same..._ He looked back up. This song could easily ruin things for him. It could make everything better. _And you're to blame..._

Josh frowned. He needed to see Drake. To hug him and pick him up and tell him it was okay.

_You be good and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do..._

There is was again. Just one of those moments during Drake's songs that Josh suddenly shivered because it made it sound like Drake was singing about him. That was weird. Drake was his brother. He loved him. Just...not like that?

Drake's voice picked back up, his head tilting to the side. _You know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to._ Still, he grinned though the words.

Josh mentally smacked himself several times. Finally mustering up the courage to to whisper something, praying it wasn't heard. "Drake...I need to go..."

_Here's to you...this one's for you._ Drake could only grin. "Not yet." He raised a finger to the crowd, pointing a finger to the phone on his guitar strap. "Don't hang up."

Drake could have laughed at the girl's disappointed. The phone. He wasn't singing to anyone in the audience tonight.

Josh just pouted on the other side of the country.

"Ooooh it's what you do to me...oh...it's what you do to me..." Drake closed his eyes again. "Oh...it's what you do to me..."

Josh mirrored Drake on stage even though he couldn't see him. He took a deep breath, listening to the sounds of the music dying down. He could imagine the lights fading a bit.

Drake grinned and waved a bit as the audience began clapping. He hopped away from the mic a couple steps and pulled the phone off his strap and flipped it back open, turning off the speaker.

"Hey...You're still here, right?"

Bowing his head off to the corner while his bassist complained to the drummer, Drake bit his lip, eyes nervously glancing around.

"Drake...I need to go. I hop-"

Drake cut him off. "Hey...I love you. I wanted you to hear that song. Just you. I have to go. I'll call you once my shows over. I promise!"

Josh sat there like a fish for what seemed like forever. "But Drak-"

"I love you! Bye! I'll call you!"

Then the line went dead. Josh slumped back against the couch, staring at the phone. Great. Just great. As if Drake wasn't weird enough!

Drake ignored the grins of his band before stepping up to the mic. They'd probably her the I love yous. He didn't really care. He just smiled at the crowd. "So? What did you guys think?"


End file.
